Tsuki no Shijima
by Rossue
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha regresado a Konoha después de practicamente tres años de estar de viaje y Sakura le recibe totalmente ebria.


**Disclaimer applied**

.*/*/*/*/*.

 **Tsuki no Shijima**

Capítulo Único

Suspiró con cansancio, se sentía cansada y entumecida. La boda de Ino Yamanaka y Sai la había dejado agotada. Desde el ataque de Toneri había asistido a un total de siete bodas y sin embargo, en ninguna él estaba presente y por un momento había dudado de la promesa de él.

Aquel kimono le parecía molesto, no parecía haberse acostumbrado jamás a aquellas telas finas y floreadas que su madre le prestaba para asistir a las casi mensuales bodas. Caminaba a paso lento, eran las tres de la mañana y el invierno parecía querer castigarla por no haber llevado ningún mísero abrigo, era fuerte y eso estaba claro, sin embargo, su debilidad era el clima frío y al parecer la nieve le causaba recuerdos que parecían causarle estragos y dolores de cabezas.

Hinata, Ino, Temari y muchas de sus amigas parecían haber encontrado el amor en corto tiempo, aunque Hinata se había enamorado de Naruto mucho tiempo antes del ataque de Toneri, el idiota se había enamorado de la chica de mirada perlada en corto tiempo y le resultaba irónico, que ella que había amado por tanto tiempo, no parecía que el amor quería ofrecerle un lindo refugio.

Al parecer Sakura Haruno estaba destinada ha acampar en las afueras del corazón de Sasuke Uchiha. Al parecer para Sakura Haruno el amor no era su aliado y éste sólo la arrinconaba a amar más mientras el dolor de no ser correspondida la castigaba más y la hacía caer en su cruel realidad.

—¡Odio los Kimonos! —exclamó para si sola entre dientes.

Siguió caminando, si Naruto la miraba en la calle a altas horas de la madrugada y pasada de copas, la reprendería. Sonrió con malicia y diversión, era la primera vez en toda su vida que se había embriagado y no lo había hecho sola, Shizune y Tsunade le habían acompañado. Después de la boda de Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga, había encontrado a Tsunade y Shizune chillando por alcohol y también había encontrado a una molesta Ino diciéndoles que el alcohol era para aliviar penas y que aunque en su boda habían brindado con un poco de sake era porque simplemente era necesario.

Después de aquello Shizune le había propuesto a la Quinta Hokage, dejándola muy sorprendida al mismo tiempo, que fueran al bar mas cercano a aliviar sus penas y ahí fue cuando ella había decidido acompañarlas.

—Sakura nos acompañara, eso es un jodido milagro. —Ésa había sido la frase exacta de la Quinta—. Apuesto que el motivo de tu compañía se llama Sasuke Uchiha.

¡Bingo!

He ahí la razón por la que se había embriagado, se había hartado de no ser correspondida y ver a sus amigos comprometerse, casarse y estar apunto de tener hijos, en el caso de Hinata y Naruto. Necesitaba una manera basta y sencilla de desahogarse y hablar con sus amigas recién casadas y felices no era una opción, no les arruinaría a sus amigas su felicidad, sólo por un capricho; porque Sakura Haruno había comenzado a pensar que su amor por Sasuke Uchiha era eso, un estúpido y bobo capricho de niñata.

Caminaba como toda una ebria, y si que lo estaba, hipó un poco y se burló de sí misma. Tenia lastima de sí misma y también pena. Era molesto cuando de repente su madre comenzaba a hablar con las madres de sus amigas y éstas comenzaban hablar de los vestidos de novias de sus hijas e incluso de las flores u otras cosa, ella sentía dolor al ver a su madre responder " _Sakura sigue esperando a Sasuke_ " y luego observar la cara de lastima de las personas que preguntaban por el estado civil de la joven de cabellos rosas.

¿Ella estaba dispuesta a esperar por siempre a Sasuke Uchiha?

En definitiva, Sakura Haruno estaba dispuesta a esperar a Sasuke Uchiha por siempre. Estaba dispuesta e incluso morir esperándolo, estaba dispuesta a esperarlo por toda la eternidad, a él era el único que realmente amaba.

¿Y si Sasuke Uchiha se enamoraba de alguien que no era ella?

Entonces se encogería como un frágil embrión, y dejaría que el dolor la matara haciendo estragos con ella hasta su muerte. Pero aun así ella estaría ahí, siempre para él, siempre dispuesta a ser de él; porque Sakura Haruno estaba perdida, enamorada y encaprichada con Sasuke Uchiha.

Estuvo a punto de caer debido a una piedra que se le había cruzado, pero fue fuerte y se sostuvo de una pared. El amor la tenía hecha una idiota e incluso se sentía un zombi, puros efectos del alcohol.

Observó hacia dónde sus pasos, estado de animo y de conciencia, la llevaban a la entrada de la Aldea. Gruñó, desde que Toneri había atacado la Tierra y se había dado cuenta de que el Uchiha había estado en la Aldea, asistía aquel lugar e incluso había llegado a dormir en una de aquellas bancas que aunque, estaban reconstruidas y no eran las mismas desde el ataque que había destruido la Aldea, los recuerdos llenos de confesiones la castigaban.

Y se sentó en aquella banca, que aunque no era la misma y no le producía los mismos sentimientos, era jodidamente cómoda a su parecer. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse poco y no quería dormir, buscó en medio de sus prendas aquella pequeña botella de sake que le había robado a su maestra y por un minuto se sintió culpable.

Se había dejado llevar por los dolorosos sentimientos de la soledad. Tragó una gran parte de aquel liquido blanco y caliente, sintió su cuerpo pedir mas y sin embargo se lo negó a sí misma.

—¿No deberías estar en tu casa, Sakura? —Esa voz.

Era la voz de aquel por quien había terminado tan ebria, era la voz del dueño de sus sentimientos, era la voz del culpable de su dolor y soledad. Se levantó de golpe, no estaba frente a ella y por un momento, sólo por un momento, juró que era su imaginación y sin embargo no lo era.

Sasuke Uchiha caminaba a paso lento y estaba a una corta pero considerada distancia de donde ella estaba. La observaba con cuidado; estaba molesto, juraba en lo mas profundo de todo su ser que aquella mujer era una jodida descuidada. Los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer y la había encontrado acostada en aquella banca con una botella de sake en sus manos, era jodidamente molesta.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —Fue lo único que logro susurrar, se había levantado con suma dificultad y su vista estaba nublada de tanto alcohol y sueño.

Logró visualizarlo no estaba tan lejos y tampoco tan cerca, pero ella se sentía en la gloria y al parecer Kami-sama había escuchado sus plegaria, aunque parecía que unas cuantas y no todas.

—Te he preguntado, ¿no deberías estar en tu casa? —La furia en su voz comenzaba a colarse, se sentía tan molesto con ella y odiaba que no respondieran sus preguntas—. ¡Joder! ¡Responde, Sakura!

Se sintió intimidada y un tanto como una niña regañada, pero el alcohol sacó su lado molesto y sonrió con sorna. Se sentía tan valiente que deseaba zarandearlo a golpes por causarle tanto dolor y soledad. No prosiguió en su caminar hacia él, se quedó en pleno camino.

—Bueno veras, Shizune, Tsunade y yo decidimos embriagarnos después de la boda de Ino y Sai… —No siguió, se dio cuenta de que parecía una tremenda idiota tratando de darle explicaciones al Uchiha—… ¡No me jodas, no te debo explicaciones!

La observó con profunda tranquilidad, en definitiva ella no explicaría nada, no en ese estado de ebriedad tan alto. Suspiró cansado y camino lentamente hacia ella, a paso realmente lento y sin la más mínima de probabilidad de llegar a ella en una hora. Ella estaba cansada de observarlo y corrió, corrió hacia dónde estaba el maldito idiota que le hacia sufrir.

—¡Regresaste, Sasuke-kun! —Fue lo que gritó al lanzarse hacia el Uchiha y abrazarlo desprevenidamente.

Se sorprendió, sabía que ella era efusiva y lo había notado desde que tenían corta edad, pero nunca imaginó verla, tan triste y alegre al mismo tiempo. No sabía que hacer y hizo algo que nunca imagino, la abrazó con su único brazo sobreviviente después de aquella ferviente batalla en el Valle del Fin con su mejor amigo y en un leve instante ella lo había abrazado con más fuerza. Sakura se sentía tan llena y feliz. La observó derramar unas cuantas lágrimas y sin preguntar si eran de felicidad o de tristeza le susurró:

—He regresado, Sakura.

Llevo sus labios a la amplia frente de ella y como aquella leve muestra de amor que estaba acostumbrado, le beso en la frente haciéndola estremecerse de felicidad.

Porque, Sakura Haruno ahí estaba y ahí estaría solo para él, sólo para Sasuke Uchiha.

 **.*/*/*/*/*.**

 **Hola.**

 **Como muchos recordaran, este OS estaba en el perfil de Ray World. Es el primer SasuSaku que escribí. Sí, ya sé. Era un asco en esos días pero ahora me estoy dedicando a mejorar. Decidí eliminar mis fanfiction del otro perfil debido a que ya no lo uso sólo yo, así que mejor los traslado.**

 **Lo he revisado y editado.**

 **Ahora que lo leo de nuevo me doy cuenta de que era terrible.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


End file.
